Mimozemšťan
by Kemalnica
Summary: Těhotná Scullyová se bojí, že její dítě je hybridem mezi lidskou a mimozemskou rasou. Její strach přeroste v paranoiu, kdy málem zabije sebe i dítě.


_Muldere…_

_Mimozenšťan, __mimozenšťan__, ,__mimozenšťan….._

Už to tu je zase!

_Mimozenšťan, __mimozenšťan__, ,__mimozenšťan….. __Vetřelec!_

Ta slova mi zní v hlavě stále dokola opisujíc kružnici. Když pomale vymizí, začnou zase od začátku se rozprostírat po zvukových vlnách do centra mého mozku. Ukazováčkem si tlačím na kořen nosu a snažím se uvolnit tlak v hlavě. Marně.

_Konspirace, vládní tajemství, moje dítě, Mulder!_

,,Dost!" křičím z plných plic a nevydám ani hlásku. ,,Nechte mě na pokoji!" prosím, ale nikdo mě neslyší. ,,Nechte mě být!"

Začínám být zoufalá. Je toho na mě moc. Už se to nedá vydržet. Je to tu zas a já nevím jak se tomu mám bránit.

_Mimozenšťan, __mimozenšťan__, ,__mimozenšťan….._

Někdo se mi vrtá v hlavě, cítím to. Něco je tu špatně. Někdo si se mnou pohrává. Šílím z toho. ,,Ne, znova né….!" oháním se kolem sebe a jen máchnu do prostoru. Hertzové pištění v uších sílí a já si sednu do prázdna.

Kolem mě jsou tisíce stínů. Ale já nechci aby tu byly. Je to tu, nutkání znova svést všechno špatné jenom na mě. Jestli je to něčích plán, tak mu vyšel.

Nechci pomoc. Nechte mě samotnou. Opusťte mě! Ať mám klid!

Jakoby mé modlitby byly vyslyšeny. Náhle všechno utichá a můj černo šedý svět se mění do bílá. Ale bílá neznamená klid! Neznamená. Bude to ještě horší. Všechno je rozmazané. Nic nedává smysl. Chce se mi brečet a brečím. Neřeším to. Ale jo. Jsme z toho zmatená. Jsem psychicky na dně. A vím to.

Chvíli mi přijde, že je klid. Chvíli…

_Mimozenšťan, __mimozenšťan__, ,__mimozenšťan….._

,,Nééééééé!" tentokrát opravdu zařvu. Tentokrát…..

Zpět do reality mě probouzí pouze tvůj náznak života, dítě. Jakoby ses mě snažil-a uklidnit. Jako bys byl-a nad věcí víc než já. Cítím vnitřní chvění, jsem stresovaná. Je mi strašně. A vím, že ty se cítíš stejně. ..stres matky přechází na nenarozené dítě…. Já vím. Je mi líto. Já….Je mi ještě hůř, když vím, že způsobuji bolest i tobě. V momentální chvíli opovrhuji sama s sebou.

_A bude __velet vesmírným__rebelům__…_

,,Ne…ne tohle nikdy nedopustím, to se nikdy nestane … to se" bolí to když to vyslovím nahlas, protože se pak zabodává do mého srdce intenzivněji.

_Mimozenšťan, __mimozenšťan__, ,__mimozenšťan….._

Položím si ruku na břicho, abych ti mohla být blíž. Proč mě to napadá, tohle nejsou mé myšlenky, vždyť tohle bych nikdy ve své hlavě nenechala vykvést.

Ptám se tě, proč mi to někdo naskládal do mozku, proč chce abych se trápila, proč alespoň jedna v mém životě nemůže být normální.

,,Proklínám tě, Muldere!"

Nechtěla jsem to říct. Jen to ze mě vyklouzlo. Všichni známe pravdu, jak se to stalo, plány, tajemství…

A pak mi to dojde. Alespoň mám ten pocit. Znovu mě kopneš.

Ne! Ty se mě nesnažíš zklidnit…..

_Mimozenšťan, __mimozenšťan__, ,__mimozenšťan….._

Ty nejsi jenom nevinná oběť.

_Vetřelec!_

,,Proboha" zarazí se mi dech a mám pocit, že se mi zastavilo srdce.

_Mimozenšťan, __mimozenšťan__, ,__mimozenšťan….._

Už to tu je zase!

_Mimozenšťan, __mimozenšťan__, ,__mimozenšťan….. __Vetřelec!_

Už zase opisují kružnici a ty se znovu ozveš. Třesou se mi ruce. Tohle není pravda.

To TY za to všechno můžeš! Byla jsem naivní? Ne , už dále nebudu…Nebudu hrát podle něčích pravidel. Měli to promyšlené. Od začátku….

,,Muldere!" vykřiknu. Ne není tady aby mě ukonejšil. Celou dobu jsem věřila, že je to zázrak. Je naše, ale něco nám dopomohlo. Něco, co chce abychom skákali jak píská.

Ne, ne, NE! Už nikdy více.

Promiň.

Nikdy nemám klid. Proooč?

Chci odsud pryč.

Mé myšlenky na dvojitou vraždu jsou jediné které mi v hlavě přelétají. Přiznala jsem si pravdu, ale nehodlám ji akceptovat. Je to proti všem mým zásadám. Jsem lékařka a racionálně myslící člověk, ale tohle zašlo příliš daleko. Promýšlím je do nejmenších detailů. Kdybych chtěla skočit pod vlak nebo z mostu, někdo by si toho všiml. Moc riskantní. Musím to udělat tady a v tichosti. Před očima se mi objeví obrázek ostrého noře a mých napjatých žil. Nechci cítit bolest. Už vím. Celý proces se mi opakuje v hlavě ještě jednou.

Né, tohle nepřijmu. Cítím ten rozkol, kdy cítím, že s tebou není něco v pořádku a za to tě nenávidím a tím, že jsem na tebe tak dlouho čekala a chci tě milovat. Nesmím, nesmím se přiklonit, k té temnější stránce!

_Povede rasu rebelů proti kupitelům země. _

Nepovedeš nic…..

_Je to hybrid mezi člověkem a mimozemšťanem._

Ne, jsi v pořádku, říkají to všichni. Vím to.

_Konečně se podařilo skloubit lidskou a mimozemskou DNA…_

Celá jsem se do toho zamotala, nevím čemu mám věřit. Instinkty….

,,Moje dítě je v pořádku!" skoro si roztrhnu plíce.

,,Moje dítě je normální-í!". Cítím, že se o tom snažím přesvědčit hlavně sama se chci aby to svět přijal.

Jsi na cestě a mám z tebe radost. Bojím se, ale jenom proto za jakých podmínek se mi tě poštěstilo. Cítím tě. Zbývá už jen pár chvil.

,,Moje dítě je normální!" Snad pár dní, týden? Snad…

,,MOJE DÍTĚ JE NORMÁLNÍ!" Celý svět se kolem mě točí. Křičím na stěny, jako bych chtěla přivolat pravdu. Nevím kde jsem jen křičím ta slova z posledního zoufalství: ,,Moje dítě je v pořádku!"

Nemůžu s tím takhle dál žít. Je rozhodnuto. Už ani necítím slzy, ale vím, že tam jsou.

Vběhnu do koupelny a otevřu lékárničku. Nejprve vyloupávám jeden prášek za druhým a po deseti je polykám. Otevírám všechny krabičky a prázdná plata nechávám dopadat na zem. Je mi to jedno. Za chvíli mám sucho v puse. Ale musím toho dostat do sebe co nejvíc.

Jen se otočím do kuchyně abych to měla čím zapít, aby toho bylo co nejvíce. Jak snadné, bezbolestné. Když se natáhnu pro skleničku dojde mi to čím to urychlím. Alkoholem! Vytáhnu z kredence víno, který jsem většinou používala na dochucení jídel. Otevřu a naklopím to do sebe. Zprvu se mi z nátlaku zvedne žaludek jak to po locích hltám do sebe, ale za chvíli už to necítím. Nadechnu se a spolykám další kvantum prášků z krabičky. Znovu to zapiji. A naposled…..

Léky na bolest, uklidnění, vitamíny, je to jedno. Všechno to mám v sobě a je mi na zvracení. Strnule se opírám o linku a ty se mě jakoby dalším náznakem ptáš, proč jsem to udělala. Tenhle byl ale o hodně bolestivější. A jiný.

Nutkání vrhnout zaženu polknutím a zavřu oči. Sesunu se na studenou podlahu kuchyně. Je dokonáno. Až teď mi dojde co jsem ve skutečnosti udělala. Snad pro tvou ochranu.

Obejmu tě. Promiň….

_Scullyová…_

Ta jediná myšlenka mi prolétla hlavou, když odkládám ruku z volantu a hledám v saku, položeném na sedadlu spolujezdce, mobil. Musím jí zavolat. Potřebuji vědět, že je v pořádku. Dosti mě vyděsila. Omdlet uprostřed chodby plné agentů a všichni na ni jen koukali. Kdyby o mě neměla zaháknutou ruku, tak by se pořádně praštila o zem. Už jsem myslel, že došlo na nejhorší. Byla unavená. Musí na sebe dávat bedlivý pozor. Snažil jsem se ji pochopit, ale hnusná na mě opravdu být nemusela. Zdála se mi trochu mimo kůži. Už ani nevím, kdy mi naposledy trvalo tak dlouho vytočit její číslo.

Chytám mobil mezi ramenem a hlavou a zatáčím. Už jsem skoro u ní. Ve sluchátku pořád jen zní vytáčecí tón.

„Tak už to zvedni, sakra" přechytnu mobil zpět do ruky. Začínám být nervózní. Poslední blok a jsem u ní.

Trvá mi asi dalších pět minut, než zaparkuji. Mezitím to 3x nezvedla. Teď by si ze mě zase dělala srandu, že mě chytla paranoia.

Rozumím tomu, že chce být samostatná. Na druhou stranu musí chápat i ona mě. Nechci ji v tom nechat samotnou. Přeci jenom, to dítě je i mou součástí. Ať už je moje nebo ne. Ale vím, že je. Cosi mi to našeptává.

Chytnu zavírající se dveře a nijak mi nedojde že bych proběhl první patra. Zabouchám na bílé dřevo u jejího bytu a čekám až to zaregistruje.

Nic. Ani žádné kroky. Vytahuji klíč a s obvyklým: „Scullyová, to jsem já" se nakloním do dveří. Při zabouchnutí ji uvidím jak leží opřená o kuchyňskou linku na zemi.

„Scullyová" přiběhnu k ní a zahlédnu tu spoušť kolem. Je to příliš očividné co se stalo, ale i tak se tomu má mysl brání.

_Neudělala, to co si myslím, že udělala…_

„Scullyová" snaha probrat ji nepomáhá. Pokládám ucho k jejím rtům a na krku zjišťuji tep. Přerývavě dýchá a puls byl sotva nitkový.

„No tak, Scullyová"

_Tohle mi přeci neuděláš….._

Hlava jí spadla na rameno. Beru to jako znamení, že mě vnímá.

Vytáčím 911 a s panikou v hlase nesrozumitelně křičím na operátorku vše potřebné.

Mobil dopadne na zem. Právě jsem se přistihl, jak zmatkuji a nevím co mám udělat. Tu, jenž se stala poslední roky nejdůležitější částí mého života, držím za ruku a druhou jí podpírám hlavu.

Pálí mě oči? Já budu brečet. Zkoprnělý jako skála ze mě poteče slaná voda.

_Ta doba je nekonečná._

Konečně slyším záchranku a váhavě s tím, že ji opouštím, rozběhnu se pomoci naproti. Skoro je nestíhám, zavedu je do bytu.

Musím to nechat v jejich rukou i když bych se nejraději do toho pustil sám. Ale co zmůžu? Adrenalin v krvi by prorazil i Fahrenheitovu stupnici.

Pokládají ji na nosítka a nasazuji kyslíkovou masku. Ze stálého šoku nedokáži ani odpovídat na otázky jednoho ze zdravotníků. Skoro mimo řeč se zeptám kam ji vezou.

Tázající odpovídá a opět mě bombarduje pojmy s intonací na konci věty.

_Jenom ji sakra z toho dostaňte._

Stále se nacházím v její blízkosti. Bohužel ne víc jak 7 stop. Chci na ni mluvit a uklidnit ji, že bude v pořádku, že ať se stane cokoliv, tak se z toho jako obvykle dostane.

Můj výslech u sanitky končí, ale jet s nimi nemůžu. Nejsem příbuzný, ani manžel.

„Kvůli tomu mě nechcete pustit do sanitky?" zařvu ne ně skrze hluk sirény. Byla to spíše řečnická otázka.

_Scullyová, jestli se z toho vysekáš, tak přísahám, že si tě vezmu i proti tvé vůli._

Žádné jestli se z toho dostaneš. Ty se z toho dostaneš!

Je mi jasné, že záchranku nedoženu. Můžu jen naskočit do auta a dojet do nemocnice. Nevím co s ní budou dělat, ale musím tam být. Podržet ji. Podržet naše dítě.

Ani rychlá jízda autem mi nebrání dohadovat se sám se sebou o důvodech jejího konání.

Proklínám jí a zároveň utěšuji.

_Odi et amo__._

Jestli to bude jak minule, když měla rakovinu a nikdo mi nebyl schopen povědět, kde je, jsem ochoten na ně vytáhnout zbraň.

Až teď, kdy zastavuji na křižovatce, se klidním. Netuším, co si o tom mám myslet.

Dojedu do nemocnice, zjistím, jak na tom je a zavolám její matce. To zní jako celkem reálný plán.

Dupnu na plyn a soustředím se jenom na to abych se ani já nemusel do špitálu, nebo rovnou do márnice.

Na příjmu jsou ochotní jako vždycky. Až nakonec hlavní sestra mi o ní dává informace. Je na sále. Tam se rozhoduje o dvou životech. Ukáže mi směr, kterým se mám vydat. Nezbývá mi, než se posadit na lavičku před dveře sálu a počkat, jak to dopadne.

Ještě jedna povinnost. Číslo, které po té dlouhé době už taky znám nazpaměť už se značnějším klidem na duši, přesto třesem v těle, vyťukávám do malých tlačítek. Na druhé straně se ozve jenom záznamník. Co říci?: „Dobrý den, paní Scullyová, tady Fox Mulder, mám špatné zprávy"? Přesto to opravdu říkám. „Scu- Dana….je v nemocnici, Nejsvětější trojice," odmlčím se „vy-vypadá to, že se předávkovala prášky. Nevím, jak je na tom, je právě na sále. Hned jak dostanete moji zprávu, zavolejte mi"

Musím si dát kafé. Tohle je ubíjející.

Konečně chápu pojem ´čas se zastavil´. Mnohokrát jsem se o ni bál, ale nikde ne, jak takhle. Tady šlo o něco víc.

3 užíravé hodiny.

Konečně se objevil doktor. Rychle jsem vstal. Není ze mě nadšený, když se na něj vrhnu: „Jak je na tom? Jak je na tom dítě?!"

Kouká na mě a pak se mě zeptá kdo jsem. Copak na to tolik záleží? Chci jen vědět jestli jsou v pořádku.

Nezbývá než se mi představit a říct, že jsem otec toho dítěte. Doktor je očividně unavený,nechce žádné potyčky a tak mi vysvětluje co se stalo.

„Slečně Scullyové, jsme museli vypumpovat žaludek, vzhledem k množství léků, které spolykala. Při operaci jí začaly znatelné kontrakce, ale ke stavu ve kterém se nacházela jsme byli nuceni přistoupit k císařskému řezu. Nyní se nachází v umělém spánku. Naštěstí se její stav brzo stabilizoval a obě jsou v pořádku"

„Obě?" Skáču mu do řeči, stres ze mě opadá a to, co se dozvídám, jsou nejradostnější chvíle mého života.

Jakoby mu došla má předcházející věta, dodá: „Je to holčička, gratuluji"

_Holčička_

Tak já mám dceru. Cítím, jak se usmívám až je to nepřirozené.

Z dalších informací si beru jen to nejpodstatnější. Leží na JIP-ce. To že za ní zatím nesmím už přeslýchám a zrychleným krokem mě mysl vede do míst, podobným těm, ve kterých trávila svou léčbu rakoviny.

Ztrácím se. A pak ji najdu. Opět mě to pokládá do kolen. Leží tam napojená na

srdeční monitory, zařízení pro stálé monitorování životních funkcí, drény, katétry a kdoví čeho ještě. Ona by mi o tom dokázala dát pořádný výklad, co všechno znamená.

Je u ní sestra. Jakoby něco zapisovala a pak se nakloní vedle já v plastové klícce spatřím růžovou zavinovačku našeho zázraku.

Počkám až odejde a pak se nepozorovaně dostávám do jejího pokoje. První myšlenky padají na ni. Se zármutkem a stále zmaten si ji prohlížím. Chytám ji za ruku. Chci aby věděla o mé přítomnosti.

Myslel jsem, že jí zase unesli, drželi jí v šachu, vyhrožovali, ale nikdy mě nenapadlo, že by si byla schopná ublížit i sama. Ani teď to nejsem schopen přijmout. Vždyť to je zatraceně Dana Katherine Scullyová, ta nejsilnější osobnost jakou kdo poznal. Proč mi něco neřekla?

Tohle jsem na ní vždycky nesnášel. To že si chce osobní bitvy vyhrát sama. A tentokrát to nezvládla. Kdyby se podělila o jedinou informaci o svých pocitech. O jedinou myšlenku. Neříkám, že bych jí pomohl o tom přestat přemýšlet, ale nezašlo by to tak daleko.

Taky jsem to mohl vědět! Zatracená sebelítost.

A pak si vzpomenu. Naše holčička. Ano, náš zázrak. Cítím, jak se bojím že by to nebyla pravda. Děje se to.

Opatrně na ni pohlédnu.

Je překrásná. Bože, jak ta je nádherná. Jako maličký anděl.

_Scullyová, ty jsi to dokázala. Zase jsi dokázala, že jsi lepší než já. Ani nevíš, že máš dceru._ Skláním se k Daně. Nahlas jí šeptám do ouška o našem děťátku, hladím jí po vlasech a tisknu ruku. Musím být trpělivý.

_Až se vzbudíš, budeš moci tu radost sdílet se mnou. _

Nevím, které se mám věnovat dříve. Ale chci si naši malou pochovat. Vím, že bych neměl ale chci. Chci si jí podržet v náručí a přivítat ji na svět. A taky tak činím. Opatrně. Nevzbudit jí. Pomaličku. Podržet hlavičku.

Přísahal bych, že v ní vidím celou Scullyovou. Bude po ní. Už teď to vím.

Nestojím tak ani minutu, když najednou jeden z přístrojů přestane pípat a spustí se alarm na pokoji. Okamžitě to drobečka v mých rukou rozruší a k už tak znepokojivým zvukům se přidává i dětský pláč.

_Bože Scullyová…_

Co mám dělat? Proboha, co mám dělat?

V pokoji se hned objevují doktoři. S plnýma rukama jsem odstrčen až na chodbu a slyším tlumené hlasy různých příkazů na záchranu matky mého dítěte. Nerozumím jim. Křik toho uzlíčku štěstí se rozeznívá celou chodbou a já ji můžu se jen pokusit utěšit lehkými pohyby v náručí. Myšlenkami jsem stále upnut na Scullyovou.

Ne, teď ji nemůžu ztratit.

_Ty mě neopustíš. Pojď. Ty to dáš. Nemůžeš mě tady nechat – ona tě potřebuje. Já tě potřebuji, Scullyová…._

Mé zoufalé situace si všimne sestřička. Ta co u ní byla předtím.

,,Potřebujete pomoct?"

„Já…." vykoktávám ze sebe a najednou se pípání ve vedlejší místnosti ustálí.

Žije.

Díky bohu, žije.

_Scullyová, tohle mi nesmíš dělat. Ty musíš tu být se tom všem, tu musíš s námi zůstat._

Jako by mě sestra pochopila, pokyne mi, abych jí podal dítě. Neohrabaně ji jí podám.

„Stejně jsem ji tu měla vyzvednout." vysvětluje a pokyne mi abych jí následoval. Já stále upřen na Scullyovou přes sklo, které jakoby nás dělily světelné roky od sebe, se pomale obracím a doháním sestru. Než však mi Scullyová zmizí z dohledu, zdá se mi jako by se pohnula.

_Probudila se? _

Muselo se mi to zdát. Můj mozek si natolik přeje aby byla v pořádku, že už vidí to co chce.

Se sestřičkou jsme snad prošli celou nemocnici, než jsme se dostali na kojenecké oddělení.

Holčička v půli cesty přestala vyčerpáním brečet a vsadím se že k tomu má co do činění i sestra.

Položila ji do postýlky za sklo, kam se lidé chodívají dívat na novorozeňata s svých známých a příbuzných. Je to taková veřejná podívaná. A naše malá se stává další hvězdou téhle reality show. Vím, že tady se o ní postarají dokud toho nebude schopna i Scullyová.

Jen tady tak stojím, klepu do skla a přemýšlím, co by se stalo, kdybych za ní nejel. Byla by teď na „tom" lepším místě. Naštěstí je tady a jen v umělém spánku. Stejně jako spí náš malý andílek.

Kolem mě prochází lidé, všichni se usmívají na ta malá stvoření a já s melancholickou tváří si přiznávám, že osobní riziko je příliš vysoké. Měla pravdu. Není dobré být součástí nikdy nekončícího případu Akt X. Je to jediná věc ke které to můžu přirovnat. Jakoby se jí někdo dostal do hlavy. Budu muset nějak mé hledání za pravdou zmírnit. Pravdu nebo se strachovat o životy těch nejmilovanějších.

Mé čelo se seznamuje se sklem a najednou mi kdosi klepe na rameno. Paní Scullyová.

„Zdravím Foxi" usměje se na mě.

„Dobrý, paní Scullyová." Odpovídám.

„Říkala jsem si že tě tady najdu."

Mlčím a podívám se opět na naši holčičku.

„Je…?" ptá se paní Scullyová. Skočím jí do řeči a rovnou ukážu „tady, ten roh vpravo dole"

Pohlédne. „Je překrásná"

Přikývnu a nevím co jí na to mám říct.

„Přemýšlel jsi o jméně?"

_Jméno. Jo se Scullyovou možná padlo pár návrhů._

Potřesu hlavou. „Byla jste za Danou?"

„Ano, mluvila jsem s ní"

_Takže je vzhůru. Ten pohyb se mi nezdál._

„Chtěla, abych tě poprosila, abys za ní nechodil."

„Musím s ní mluvit." Otočil jsem se.

„Počkej Foxi, měla by ještě odpočívat"

To už to ale rázným krokem beru do jejího pokoje.

Mám chuť na ní začít křičet a všechno jí vyčíst.

Jak mohla k něčemu takovému dospět? Copak jí nedošlo co to dělá?

Ne, nesmím na ní vylít svou zlost. Mohlo by jí to ještě víc ublížit. Musím se jí pokusit porozumět a vyjít jí vstříc.

Otevřu dveře. Sedí na posteli a z pozice těla jde cítit, že něco hledá.

A provinile se na mě podívá s tmavými kruhy pod očima….

6

_Mimozenšťan; The X files (Akta X) fanfikce_


End file.
